Transformers RiD and Prime: Song covers
by lillian.liu1
Summary: Autobots and Decepticons have became the AutoCons, from the RiD world and Prime world. Together they started making cover of songs and decided to post them online with lyrics. Maybe you can sing.
1. Payphone

Original song by Maroon 5

Strongarm:

I'm at a Payphone trying to call home.

All of my change I spent on you.

Where have the times gone? Baby it's all wrong.

Where are the plans we made for two? Yeah.

Sideswipe:

I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be.

It's even harder to picture. That you're not here, next to me.

You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?

And in our time that we wasted, all of our bridges burned down.

Strongarm:

I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights.

Now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in.

That time when we called it love, but.

Even the sunsets in paradise.

Both:

I'm at a Payphone trying to call home.

All of my change I spent on you.

Where have the times gone? Baby it's all wrong.

Where are the plans we made for two?

Strongarm:

If "happy ever afters" did exist.

I would still be holding you like this.

Sideswipe:

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick. Yeah.

Strongarm:

You turned your back on tomorrow.

'Cause you forgot yesterday.

Sideswipe:

I give you my love to borrow.

But you just gave it away.

Strongarm:

You can't expect me to be fine.

Sideswipe:

I don't expect you to care.

Strongarm:

I know I've said it before, but.

All of our bridges burned down.

Sideswipe:

I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights.

Now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in.

That time when we called it love, but.

Even the sunsets in paradise.

Both:

I'm at a Payphone trying to call home.

All of my change I spent on you.

Where have the times gone? Baby it's all wrong.

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "happy ever afters" did exist.

I would still be holding you like this.

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick.

Strongarm:

Don't hang up, so I can tell you what you need to know.

Baby I'm begging you just, please don't go.

So I can tell you what you need to know!

Both:

I'm at a Payphone trying to call home.

All of my change I spent on you.

Where have the times gone? Baby it's all wrong.

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "happy ever afters" did exist.

I would still be holding you like this.

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick.

Strongarm:

Now I'm at a Payphone.


	2. Rather Be

Original song by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne

World: Prime

Optimus:

We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea.

But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be.

I would wait forever, exalted in the scene.

As long as I am with you, my spark continues to beat.

With every step we take, Kyoto to the bay.

Strolling so casually.

We're different and the same, give you another name.

Switch up the batteries.

If you gave me a chance, I would take it.

It's a shot in the dark, but I'll make it.

Know with all of your spark, you can't shame me.

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be.

No-no-no-no-no-no, no place I'd rather be.

No-no-no-no-no-no, no place I'd rather be.

No-no-no-no-no-no, No place I'd rather be.

Ooohhh.

Megatron:

We stayed out on a mission, to find our inner peace.

Make it everlasting, so nothing's incomplete.

It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity.

As long as I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

With every step we take, Kyoto to the bay.

Strolling so casually.

We're different and the same, give you another name.

Switch up the batteries! Oh!

If you gave me a chance, I would take it.

It's a shot in the dark, but I'll make it.

Know with all of you spark, you can't shame me.

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be.

No-no-no-no-no-no, no place I'd rather be.

No-no-no-no-no-no, no place I'd rather be.

No-no-no-no-no-no, no place I'd rather be.

When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be.

Optimus:

Beeeeeeeeeee

Ooooohhhhh

Be-be-be-be-be-be.

Megatron:

Yeah-ea-Yeah-ea-yeah-ea-yeah-ea! Oh!

Both:

If us a chance, we would take it.

It's a shot in the dark, but we'll make it.

Know with all of your spark, you can't shame us.

When we're together, there's no place we'd rather be.

No-no-no-no-no-no-no, no place we'd rather be.

No-no-no-no-no-no-no, no place we'd rather be.

No-no-no-no-no-no-no, no place we'd rather be.

When we're together, there's no place we'd rather be.


	3. Boomerang

Original song by Jojo Siwa

World: RiD 2015

Bumblebee:

He don't really care about what you say.

He's a comeback, like a boomerang.

Ratchet:

He won't let you haters get your way.

Optimus:

I'mma comeback, like a boomerang.

All:

Ooh, ooh, whoa, whoa.

Ooh, ooh, whoa, oh-oh.

Ooh, ooh, whoa, whoa.

Optimus:

I'mma comeback, like a boomerang.

All:

Ooh, ooh, whoa, whoa.

Ooh, ooh, whoa-oh.

Ooh, ooh, whoa, whoa.

Optimus:

I'mma, I'mma comeback.

They keep talkin' their talk.

I'mma keep walkin' my walk.

I won't hear a…

All:

Sound-ound-sound-ound.

Optimus:

The others just tryna see, if they can get the best of me.

Not this time…

All:

Around-ound.

Optimus:

Stuck to the D-pad, like you're all alone.

Hide behind the screen, 'cause you're just so mean.

But, we don't play it like that.

We don't even fight back.

All of the words, we'll just brush it off.

Saying we're fake yah, no we're not.

Try and throw us off track, but we know how to comeback. Hey!

I don't really care about what you say.

I'mma comeback like a boomerang.

I won't let you haters get your way.

I'mma comeback like a boomerang.

All:

Ooh, ooh, whoa, whoa.

Ooh, ooh, whoa-oh.

Ooh, ooh, whoa, whoa.

Optimus:

I'mma comeback like a boomerang.

All:

Ooh, ooh, whoa, whoa.

Ooh, ooh, whoa-oh.

Ooh, ooh, whoa, whoa.

Optimus:

I'mma, I'mma comeback.

Try, try to make me stop.

But I'mma climbin' to the top.

Just how look how far I've…

All:

Gone-on.

Optimus:

Bigger, better, faster, stronger.

Yes see I ain't just a talker.

Catch me if you can, Hey!

CATCH US IF YOU CAN, HEY!

Stuck to the phone, like you're all alone.

Hide behind the screen, 'cause you're just so mean.

But we don't play it like that (Bumblebee: what?) we don't even fight back. (Ratchet: uh-huh.)

All of the words, we'll just brush it off.

Saying we're fake yeah, no we're not.

Try and throw us off track, but we know how to comeback. Hey!

Try, try and throw us off track.

We know how to comeback.

Oh-yah!

All:

We don't really care about what you say.

We're a comeback like a boomerang.

We won't let you haters get your way.

We're a comeback like a boomerang.

Bumblebee:

Yeah!

All:

Ooh, ooh, whoa, whoa.

Ooh, ooh, whoa-oh.

Ooh, ooh, whoa, whoa.

Optimus:

We're a comeback, yes we're a comeback. Oh!

All:

Bigger, better, faster, stronger.

Yes see we ain't just the talkers.

Catch us if you can. (Ratchet: Hey!)

Optimus:

CATCH US IF YOU CAN! HEY!


	4. My Spark Will Go On

Original song by Celine Dion

World: Prime

Arcee:

Every night in my dreams. I see you, I feel you.

That is how I know you, go on.

Far across the distance, and spaces between us.

You have come to show you, go on.

Near, far, wherever you are.

I believe that the spark does, go on.

Once, more, you opened the door.

And you're here in my spark and…

My spark will go on and on.

Bumblebee:

Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime.

And never let go till, we're gone.

Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to.

In my life we'll always, go on.

Near, far, wherever you are.

I believe that the spark does, go on.

Once, more, you opened the door.

And you're here in my spark and…

My spark will go on and on.

Both:

You're here, there's nothing I fear.

And I know that my spark will, go on.

We'll, stay, forever this way.

You are safe in my spark and…

My spark will go on and on.

Arcee:

Ooohhhh.

Bumblebee:

Oooohhhhh.


	5. Wrecking Ball

Original song by Miley Cyrus

World: Prime

Megatron:

We clawed, we chained, our sparks in vain.

We jumped, never asking why.

We kissed, I fell, under your spell.

A love, no one can deny.

Don't you ever say, I just walked away.

I will always want you.

I can't live a lie, running for my life.

I will always want you…

Optimus starts shouting:

I came in like a wrecking ball!

(Coughs)

I never hit so hard in love!

All I wanted was to break your walls.

And all you did was, wreck me.

(Coughs)

Yeah, you, you wreck me!

Megatron:

I put you high up in the sky.

And now, you're not coming down.

It slowly turned, you let me burn.

And now, we're ashes on the ground.

Don't you ever say, I just walked away.

I will always want you.

I can't live a lie, running for my life.

I will always want you…

Optimus starts shouting (again) :

I came like a wrecking ball!

(I can't do this)

All I wanted was to break your walls!

And all you ever did was, wreck me!

(Can I stop?)

I came in like a wrecking ball!

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung!

You left me in a crouching blaze and fall!

And all you ever did was, wreck me!

Yeah, you, you wreck me!

Megatron:

I never meant to start a war.

I just wanted you to let me in.

And instead of using force.

I guess I should've let you win.

I never meant to start a war.

I just wanted you to let me in.

I guess I should've let you win.

Don't you ever say, I just walked away.

I will always want you.

Both (Optimus shouts again:( ) :

I came in like a wrecking ball!

(Optimus: I quit)

Megatron:

I never hit so hard in love!

All I wanted was to break your walls!

All you ever did was, wreck me!

I came I like a wrecking ball!

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung!

You left me in a crouching blaze and fall!

And all you ever did was, wreck me!

Yeah, you, you wreck me.

Yeah, you, you wreck me.

 **Me: Wow Optimus, you need to work your singing in this.**

 **Optimus: you know I'm not good.**

 **Megatron: This is online now.**

 **Optimus: SCRAP!**


	6. Thank you, next (parody)

Original song by Ariana Grande

World: RiD

Grimlock:

Thought I'd end up with Strongarm, but she loves Sideswipe.

Wrote some songs about Windblade, now I listen and laugh.

Now that I am married.

And I'll tell you it's Bumblebee.

Wish I could say "thank you" to Primus.

'Cause he choose our path.

Bee taught me love.

I taught him patience.

We handle pain.

Together we're amazing.

We've loved and we continue.

But that's not what we see.

'Cause, look what we got.

Look what we did together.

And for that, I say.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

I'm so really grateful for my mate.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

I'm so, grateful.

Bumblebee:

Spend some time with my team, I worry 'Cons

Maybe I don't have to, 'cause Grim's right here.

I know my team, but I choose someone too fast.

But I know, I'm gonna last.

'Cause he's the strongest.

Out of everyone.

I taught him love.

He taught me patience.

We handle pain.

We're so amazing.

Together we love.

And now we are married.

I'd like to thank Primus.

For choosing our path.

And I say this, to Grimlock.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

I'm so really grateful for my mate.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

I'm so really grateful for my mate.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

Thank, you, next

I'm so really grateful.

Both:

The day that we first met.

We saw we're different.

Dinobot and Autobot.

And now we're fathers.

Having a son named Pax.

He's a mix of us.

With Bee's yellow coloring and Grim's green.

Now that Pax's adolescent.

Now we're free again.

We've got so much love.

We've got so much patience.

We fought through the pain.

Of each other's spark.

We've loved as we fought.

Against the Decepticons.

And now we are safe.

To love each other again.

And for that, we say.

Thank you, Primus.

Thank you, Primus.

Thank you, Primus.

We're so really grateful for your choice.

Thank you, Primus.

Thank you, Primus.

Thank you, Primus.

We're so really grateful for your choice.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

Thank you next.

Yeah.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

Thank you, next.

Yeah.

 **Me: Nice parody?**

 **Bee: Oh please. We spent five hours on that.**

 **Pax: You sure you want it online daddy?**

 **Grimlock: He made his mind already.**


	7. Take a Hint

Original song by Victoria Cast.

World: Prime

Starscream:

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la.

Ratchet:

Why am I always hit on, by the boys I never liked?

I can always see them coming from my left, or from my right.

I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite.

But it always seemed to bite me in the…

Knockout:

You asked me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot.

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not.

You had me at hello, then you opened up you mouth.

And that is when it started going south, oh!

All:

Get your hands off my hips.

Before I punch you in the lips.

Stop your staring at my…

Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint.

No you can't buy me a drink.

Let me tell you what I think.

I think you could use a mint.

Take a hint, take a hint.

Soundwave:

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la.

Starscream:

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top.

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop.

And if I had a dime, for every name you just dropped.

You'd be here, and I'd be on a yacht. Oh!

All:

Get your hands off my hips.

Before I punch you in the lips.

Stop you staring at my…

Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint.

No you can't but me a drink.

Let me tell you what I think.

I think you could use a mint.

Take a hint, take a hint.

Soundwave:

What about "no" don't you get.

So go and tell your friends.

I'm not really interested.

It's about time that your leavin'

I'm gonna count to three and..

All:

Open my eyes and…

You'll be gone.

Ratchet:

(Knockout: One…)

Get you hands off my…

Knockout:

(Starscream: Two…)

Before I punch you in the…

Starscream:

(Soundwave: Three…)

Stop you staring at my…

All:

Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint.

No I'm not your missing link.

Let me tell you what I think.

I think you could use a mint.

Take a hint, take a hint.

(Ratchet: Whoa…)

Get your hands off my hips.

Before I punch you in lips.

Stop you staring at my…

Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la.


	8. Friends Forever

Original song from Spirit Riding Free.

World: Prime

Raf:

You're right there when I need you most.

You got my back and I got your's.

I won't ever let, let you go.

You're never gonna be alone.

Jack:

If you fall, I'll pick you up.

Miko:

I'm right here, no matter what.

Raf:

I won't ever let, let you go.

You're never gonna be alone.

All:

As long as I-I-I-I'm with you.

Everything's gonna be alright, everything's gonna be just fine.

As long as I-I-I-I'm with you.

Everything's gonna be alright, everything gonna be just fine.

We're friends forever, friends forever, friends forever. Yeah!

Friends forever, friends forever, friends forever.


	9. The Nights

Original song by Avicii

World: RiD

Bumblebee:

Once upon a younger year, when all our shadows disappeared.

The animals inside, came out to play. Hey!

Went face to face with all our fears, learned our lessons through our tears.

Made memories we knew would never fade.

One day my father, he told me.

"Son, don't let it slip away."

He took me in his arms, I heard him say.

"When you get older, your wild spark will live for younger days.

Think of me, whenever you're afraid."

He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind, and live a life you will remember."

My father told me when I was just a child.

These are the nights that never die, my father told me…

When thunder clouds start pouring down.

Light a fire they can't put out.

Carve you name, into those shining stars.

He said. "Go venture far, beyond the shores."

"Don't forsake this life of yours."

"I'll guide you home, no matter where you are."

One day my father, he told me.

"Son, don't let it slip away."

He took me in his arms, I heard him say.

"When you get older, your wild spark will live for younger days."

"Think of me, if ever you're afraid."

He said. "One day, you'll leave this world behind."

"So live a life, you will, remember."

My father told me when I was just a child.

These are the nights that never die, my father told me….

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey!

These are the nights that never die, my father told me…..

My father told me….


	10. Deathly Hallows

Original song by Rebecca Black

Original parody by Hillywood Show

World: Prime

Bumblebee:

7 pm sitting in my bedroom, gotta grab this and I gotta grab that.

Gotta grab my owl, gotta go down stairs.

Seeing mad-eye with polyjuice potion?

Drinking on and on, everybody's morphing.

Taking that stuff, becoming me.

Blimey this is strange, where are my friends?

I am on my right hand, I am on my left hand.

Two Vehicons:

Wow! We're indentical!

Ratchet:

Where's the real Bumblebee?

Bumblebee:

I'm here...

It's Deathly Hallows, gotta destroy a horcrux.

Everybody's looking forward to the movie, part 2.

Deathly Hallows, gotta destroy a horcrux.

Everybody's looking forward to the movie!

Megatron, Megatron sucks!

Megatron, Megatron yes!

Die, die, die, die!

Looking forward to the movie.

It's 7:45 we're camping in the forest, wouldn't shut up that damn radio!

Smokey, Smokey, gotta kill Smokey! It sets my teeth on the edge!

Smokescreen:

Orion Pax and how he met Megatronus? Eh?

Bumblebee:

I got this, you got that. These seem useless.

Hating on Smokey, dancing with Arcee.

Gotta go to Cybertron, that is where they died...

It's Deathly Hallows, gotta destroy a horcrux.

Everybody's looking forward to the movie, part 2.

Deathly Hallows, gotta destroy a horcrux.

Everybody's looking forward to the movie.

My parents, my parents died!

My parents, my parents why?!

Sad, sad, sad, sad!

Looking forward to the movie!

Now for some Cybertronian!

(Cybertronian rap)

It's Deathly Hallows, gotta destroy a horcrux.

Everybody's looking forward to the movie, part 2.

Deathly Hallows, gotta destroy a horcrux.

Everybody's looking forward to the movie.

Dobby's dead, Dobby's dead no!

Dobby's dead, Dobby's dead how!

Cry, cry, cry, cry!

Looking forward to the movie.

It's Deathly Hallows, gotta destroy a horcrux.

Everybody's looking forward to the movie, part 2.

Deathly Hallows, gotta destroy a horcrux.

Everybody's looking forward to the movie.

Partying, partying, yeah!

Partying, partying, whoo!

Deathly Hallows.

Looking forward to the movie.


End file.
